


Feelings of a woman

by petalstorm (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, First Love, First Meeting, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/petalstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one thing Riko wishes for the most, and that is being acknowledged as girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings of a woman

There is one thing Riko wishes for the most, and that is being acknowledged as girl.

In the beginning, she used to brush off the days where Seirin wouldn’t take her feminine parts not serious at all, because this is Seirin and Seirin is not supposed to be taken very seriously. But ever since Momoi Satsuki has entered her life, she is downright annoyed by her lack of girliness.

It used to annoy her to see the girls in school chattering about boys in a loud voice while chewing bubblegum in an obnoxious manner, because she would always think that they should have better things to do in life; now she is annoyed because she can’t bring herself to be like them. In a way, it’s like her hating Momoi; it’s almost as though she is an ideal version of Riko.

And there is absolutely nothing she can do against it.

Applying make-up feels strange; it itches and doesn’t really feel natural at all. Besides, it doesn’t even look like her; heck it doesn’t even look beautiful. She knows she does it wrong, but she doesn’t want to ask Momoi (does Momoi even apply make-up? Does she _not_? this is making her angry), because goddammit, the last thing she wants is that Momoi humiliates her. When she sent a snap to Teppei and Hyuuga with make-up on, Hyuuga ended up laughing so hard he passed out. Teppei simply sends a text with “This doesn’t suit you Riko”, and that’s a lot more humiliating.

She also tries looking out for pink stuff (her dad is weirdly all for the fact that his beloved daughter finally cares more about her body, while he also worries that she’ll leave the nest soon) and girlish things in general while she goes shopping, but whenever she sees something girlish or things with girls around, she immediately reconsiders this decision. She simply has no idea why she should look out for pretty clothings that are tight around the chest; the most important thing is that it’s comfortable for her. But none of the pretty things are truly comfortable, and none of the truly comfortable things are truly pretty and girly. And just using phone straps doesn’t work.

Aida Riko is in a pinch. And there is probably no real solution for this.

She wanders around in the shopping streets, looking around for some girly _and_ comfortable. The sun is about to set and the shops are closing one by one as well. “Maybe I should just head home..” Riko says, already feeling tired. She needs to make the individual training schedules for the Seirin members anyway and why did she want to be so girly anyway and-

She bumps into someone’s chest. It feels firm and… warm.

“Oh my,” a rather familiar voice says. She looks up and sees a very, very handsome and familiar face. Isn’t that.. Yosen’s Himuro? What does he do here?

“A-ah, I’m sorry I bumped into you!” Riko apologizes.

“No problem. I don’t mind cute girls like you bumping into me, to be honest,” he nonchalantly replies and Riko can feel her blood rushing to her cheeks in 0.01 seconds. She! And cute! That can’t be!

“N-n-n-o! I’m not cute at all!”

“Well, isn’t the factor of who’s cute or not a very subjective one? I, for one, think that you’re cute.” It’s weird, it really is; he’s probably just another ladykiller like Kise, but he seems… more grounded, and more honest than Kise ever will be. Kise annoys her, but Himuro… Himuro’s actually _charming_.

Riko looks away (she feels _really_ girly now and… it feels very good, if she’s honest with herself). “T-thank you,” she mutters.

“Nothing to thank about. If anything, then I should be the one thanking you for bumping into me. In any case - it’s getting late, shall I bring you to your home?”

She’s not going to miss this in the _slightest_.

“Y-yeah, that’d be nice!” she says excitedly.

“Alright then.” He shows a nice, sincere smile, and Riko feels her heart skipping a beat.

 

They’re heading home, and Riko experiences the symptoms of someone falling in love: Sweating, wanting to initiate contact _so_ bad, her heart skipping several beats at once, and only staring at Himuro (to the point she was about to crash to several poles – thank God she avoided them at the very last minute). Thank God they keep a conversation going and Riko is always able to answer well. Himuro, as it turns out, lived in America alongside Kagami, and actually noticed her due to her very clever tactics throughout the games Seirin had. His way of thinking in games is to have a hot heart, but a cool head, and she simply loves it. She loves him, she realizes.

If she’s perfectly honest with herself: She does love Himuro because she makes him feel like a girl, truly. But.. there is nothing wrong with that. Feeling like a girl, wanting to feel like one... that isn’t really so bad. She’s really going to stop getting annoyed at the girls in her school, or at herself.

Love feels good, Riko thinks. She wouldn’t say this out loud though, because where would her dignity as strong coach go if she ever were to say that.

 

They arrive at the front of her home after an eternity that felt like one second. Even though she didn’t buy materially anything girly, she gained something much, much more important – and met someone she’d leave everything else behind for.

“It was a wonderful evening, Riko-san,” Himuro said after a pause.

“Likewise, Tatsuya-kun,” Riko replied.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me-“ he turns away. No. No. Wait. I still need to tell you something! her mind shouts. But one thing at a time. She can’t tell him she fell in love with him… yet.

“Tatsuya-kun!” she calls out. He turns away, looking somewhat ethereal. She wishes she could capture this moment forever.

“Yes, Riko-san?” He smiles his small smile again, looking flawless.

“Give me your phone number! Or else this will be our last time, you know!”

He chuckles a little. “True. Fate is not likely to reunite people made for each other. I’m going to ask Taiga about your number and send you a text message, if that is okay for you.”

_Fate is not likely to reunite people made for each other._

_Made for each other._

She can’t believe it. This must be Heaven.

“S-sure!” she beams.

 

 

Later that night (she can’t sleep at all), she gets a text message: _Now we’re interfering with fate, but I don’t mind it in the slightest._

She replies with quick, swift fingers.

_Neither do I._

 


End file.
